


However Improbable

by JesBelle



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Feelings, First officers, Fluff, Logic, M/M, Smooching, Telepathy, grumpy surgeons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesBelle/pseuds/JesBelle
Summary: In which Leonard H. McCoy demonstrates his powers of deduction.





	However Improbable

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break. So I wrote this. It's mostly sugar. Or as much as I can muster, anyway.

“I wondered when you’d turn up.” McCoy looked up from his PADD as Spock entered the tiny office set aside for the CMO.

“You anticipated my visit?” asked Spock.

“You’ve interrogated every other officer on board. I figured it was only a matter of time.” McCoy sat down in his chair, tossing the PADD onto the surface of his desk. “Mind you, I’m a little hurt that you chose to talk to Scotty before me.”

“I have hardly spoken to ‘every other officer,’ as you put it,” said Spock, taking the chair on the other side of McCoy’s desk. “And I fail to see why speaking with Commander Scott should be considered an affront to you.”

“Well, normally, it wouldn’t be, but when you’re going around asking for dating advice –“

“You consider yourself to be more knowledgeable on the subject.”

“The ship’s computer’s more knowledgeable than Scotty on the subject!” said McCoy, scowling.

“Indeed, I consulted it as well,” said Spock

“Of course you did!”

“Regardless of who I have conferred with, or in what order I did so, I am here now, and I would appreciate your input.”

McCoy glanced rather eloquently at the ceiling. Nevertheless, his expression softened.

“Fine. What’s up? Why the sudden interest in Humans as potential mates?” asked McCoy.

“My attempt at securing a Vulcan mate by the methods commonly used in my culture has failed.”

“Spectacularly,” said McCoy.

Spock’s eyebrows snapped up at the barb.

“Hmph. It wasn’t all your fault,” McCoy went on.

“On the contrary. I was derelict in my duty to T’Pring. I neglected to pay her even the minimum regard that she was due as my wife. I am to blame for the _spectacular_ dissolution of our relationship.”

“She didn’t have to resort to a death-match. She could’ve asked for the betrothal to be severed. I can’t see you denying her that.”

Spock’s eyebrows once again made an ascent.

“I looked it up,” said McCoy.

“I would not have denied her,” Spock agreed.

They were silent for a moment before McCoy spoke again.

“So now you’re thinking of giving Humans a try?”

“My mother pointed out, as you so often do, that I am part Human. Logically, I am as likely to be compatible with a member of her species as with a member of my father’s.”

“Logically,” said McCoy, only slightly sourly.

“To that end,” Spock went on, ignoring what he considered to be a merely reflexive comment on McCoy’s part, “I have been seeking the counsel of a few trusted colleagues.”

“And how’d that work out?”

“I received mostly nonsensical and contradictory advice.”

McCoy laughed. “I’m sure you did.”

“My heart rate and respiration do not accelerate in anyone’s presence,” said Spock, dryly.

“No, I’m sure they don’t.”

“I am not preoccupied, nor are my thoughts interrupted by unbidden reveries.”

“I don’t see why they would be,” said McCoy, still chuckling.

“Nevertheless, there is someone whom I deem it suitable to approach with the intent of commencing an intimate relationship, the object of which would be forming a permanent attachment.”

“Wow. That’s a real panty-peeler you got there, Spock.”

“Sexual activity is not my exclusive goal. However, I acknowledge that I am at a loss as to what method I should employ to make my intentions known in an appealing manner. Vulcans don’t flirt.”

“Oh, come on!” said McCoy. “You’ve seen Jim in action a million times. The smirk. The fluttering eyelashes. The look that says ‘oh dear, you caught me checking out your ass.’ None of that sunk in?”

“I’m aware of the expressions you’re referring to,” said Spock. “However, I don’t believe they would have the same charm if I were to employ them.”

“I’m sure Sulu suggested flowers.”

“Yes.”

“And Uhura no doubt suggested moonlit walks.”

“She also suggested that music would be suitable,” said Spock, steepling his fingers.

“She’s right, but then you’d have to lug your lyre around.” McCoy stood up and walked around his desk to lean against the front of it. “No doubt someone mentioned chocolate.”

“Nurse Chapel.”

“None of those things seem very in keeping with your personality, Spock. Except the music.”

“Do you have a more suitable suggestion?”

“I think you should try the direct approach. Signals get mixed up, especially when you throw in two different cultures. Hell, two different biologies. Even your brain’s going to be different from anyone else’s.”

Spock stood and paced the three steps that McCoy’s office could accommodate. He turned back to McCoy.

“There is logic to your recommendation. It has the advantage of ending my uncertainty.”

“Exactly,” said McCoy, taking a step toward Spock. “Look, just take their hand...” He reached out and wrapped his fingers around Spock’s. “… and say, I’ve liked you for a very long time now. I know it doesn’t always seem that way, but what I feel for you is deep and true, and I’d be so pleased if you’d do me the honor of allowing me to kiss you.”

Spock stared at McCoy’s eyes, and McCoy held his gaze – no rolling his eyes toward the ceiling, no shaking his head and looking at the floor. Just McCoy standing there, waiting, with his eyes on Spock’s, his hand in Spock’s hand.

Spock’s heart rate and respiration increased.

“Yes,” said Spock, stepping closer to McCoy although there had been barely any distance between them to begin with.

McCoy’s lashes lowered over his blue eyes, and his lips curved into the slightest smile before he pressed them to Spock’s.

[ _care and… patience curiosity tenderness amusement desire… and hope_ ]

Spock drew back. “Do you always experience so many emotions at once?” he asked.

“Well the moment is a little extra exciting,” said McCoy.

Spock kissed him again.

[ _a loosening of control… trust admiration respect_ ]

“How did you know?” asked Spock, when he had drawn back again.

“Educated guess.” said McCoy. “Jim always comes to me when you’re acting weird, so I knew you’d been making inquiries, so to speak. He was sure it was someone on the ship, and I trust his instincts. After that it wasn’t hard to figure out. You’re only close to a few people. Uhura wouldn’t be looked on kindly by the brass and she wouldn’t be happy with monogamy anyway. Jim’s straight. You’ve made it clear that you don’t have those kinds of feelings for Christine. That left me.”

“Very logical,” said Spock.

“I keep telling you that I’m not entirely unfamiliar with rational thought.”

“I shall endeavor not to underestimate you again.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that,” said McCoy, kissing Spock for a third time.

[ _sweet touching want wanted_ ]

Chapel’s voice came over the comm. “Dr. McCoy, please come to the exam room.”

“On my way,” McCoy replied.

“I will leave you to your duties, Doctor,” said Spock, finally, reluctantly extricating his hand and turning to go.

At the door he turned back.

“Leonard.”

McCoy stopped at the door leading to the sickbay. “Yeah, Spock?”

“Your calculations were incorrect on one point.”

“Oh?”

“There was no process of elimination in my decision.”

McCoy’s smile was warm as he left his office.

  



End file.
